A Normal Day at Hogwarts
by babygirl121896
Summary: A normal day at Hogwarts is turned extrodinary bu Dumbledore! Lot's of songfics, Harry is 16, but it doesn't really go with the book. Read and review! : M for swear words...slash
1. Prolouge

A Normal Day at Hogwarts

Today was shaping up to be a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was May 13. The sun was out, and the air smelled of spring. The one problem would be its Monday.

Harry Potter is slow in rising. His alarm clock doesn't go off, so he wakes up late. He takes A quick shower, brushes his teeth, puts on his uniform. He doesn't even attempt to comb his hair, so it looks worse than usual.

Ron Weasley is already up and waiting for Hermione Granger. Hermione is doing her makeup for once. She is trying to impress Ron, who seems oblivious. He, in fact, knows that he loves Hermione. He doesn't notice that Hermione flirts with him incessantly, of course. Harry does, and it drives him up the wall.

Harry is in love too. He is in love with a blonde haired, gray eyed Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Draco also happened to love Harry, but they were both too stubborn and proud to admit their feelings to each other.

Ginny Weasley is getting ready with Hermione. Ginny is in love with being single.

Blaise Zambini is in love with Pansy Parkinson, who loves him back, secretly.

Neville Longbottom is in love with Luna Loveggod, but is too shy to say anything. Luna likes Neville back, but she isn't exactly great with explaining her feelings.

Albus Dumbledore is in his study. He knows everything that happens in Hogwarts, wether or not he wants to admit it. He knows about Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco Blaise, Pansy, Neville, and Luna. He knows exactly how unrequited love feels, and therefore he is going to change the relationship status of many of his students today.

AN: Yeah, it sorta sucks. This is just an prologue, though. Don't quit reading yet! It's a random songfic, with lots of people. Anyways, review. You know the drill. Oh, and I own none of this stuff. None of it. Got it? Don't sue! *cowers in the corner*


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcment

A Normal Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Dumbledore is sitting in his office, smiling serenely into space. In approximately 30 minutes, the students of Hogwarts will get the shock of a lifetime. Dumbledore has found a spell that makes people sing their true feelings to each other, instead of talking. The spell will be placed on everyone in the school, even teachers. This is going to be a good day.

_**30 minutes later**_

Everyone was just getting seated in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello all," he said serenely. Everyone looked up, startled. What had happened?

"I have decided that we need a change of pace. Therefore, I am placing a spell on everyone inthis school that makes them sing instead of talk. It will work for 24 hours. In that time, you can say whatever you want. It will convert into a Muggle song."

Harry looked panicked. What if Draco finds out about how he feels? Ron and Hermione are both hopeful. Finally, they can tell each other how they feel! Draco is in shock. Muggle songs? What if he sings to Harry unintentionally? Ginny doesn't really care anymore. Pansy is hoping to break up with Draco, and hook up with Blaise. Blaise wants her to dump Draco for him. Would she rather have a pale blonde or an Italian stud? Luna thinks there are too many Nargles at this school. Neville didn't hear the speech; he was staring at Luna, getting the courage to ask her out. Will he prove he's a Gryffindor after all?

Dumbledore is still smiling. "I will demonstrate."

_If you're havin' girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one_

[Verse One]  
I got the rap patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure my casket's closed  
Rap critics they say he's "Money Cash Hoes"  
I'm from the hood stupid, what type of facts are those  
If you grew up with holes in ya zapatos  
You'd be celebrating the minute you was havin' dough  
I'm like fuck critics you can kiss my whole asshole  
If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward  
I got beef with radio if i don't play they show  
They don't play my hits i don't give a shit _SO  
Rap mags try and use my black ass  
So advertisers can give 'em more cash for ads, fuckers  
I don't know what you take me as,  
Or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has  
I'm from rags to riches niggas I ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me_

99 problems but the bitch ain't one  
If you're havin' girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

The year's '94 and my trunk is raw  
In my rear view mirror is the mother fuckin' law  
I got two choices y'all pull over the car or (hmmm)  
Bounce on the double put the pedal to the floor  
Now I ain't tryin' to see no highway chase with Jay.  
Plus i got a few dollars i can fight the case  
So I...pull over to the side of the road  
I heard "Son do you know why I'm stoppin' you for?"  
Cause I'm young and I'm black and my hats real low?  
Do I look like a mind reader sir, I don't know  
Am I under arrest or should I guess some mo'?  
"Well you was doin fifty-five in a fifty-fo' "  
"License and registration and step out of the car"  
"Are you carryin' a weapon on you I know a lot of you are"  
I ain't steppin out of shit all my paper's legit  
"Well, do you mind if I look round the car a little bit?"  
Well my glove compartment is locked so are the trunk in the back  
And I know my rights so you gon' need a warrant for that  
"Aren't you sharp as a tack, you some type of lawyer or something'?"  
"Or somebody important or somethin'?"  
Nah, I ain't pass the bar but i know a little bit  
Enough that you won't illegally search my shit  
"We'll see how smart you are when the K9 come"  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
if you havin girl problems  
i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one hit me

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
if you havin girl problems  
i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one

[Chorus X3]  


The whole school was shocked into silence. Dumbledore just smiled, bowed, and sat down. "As you have seen, this is an unusual spell. It also forces you to talk to the one you want to talk to the most. Good day."

A whole babble of talk started as soon as Dumbledore's speech ended. Everyone thought, " This is gonna be a great day," with different amounts of sarcasm or truth.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm home from school today, I'm sick . Sooooo hopefully I can update fast! Oh, and the song is 99 Problems by Jay Z._  
_


End file.
